My Rock
by mysticladyrachel
Summary: Sokka & Toph confess their true feelings. Zuko tries to take back his throne from Azula. Aang & Sokka get trapped in the firelord's palace, Zuko & Iroh are sentenced to death, and Katara & Toph have to rescue them all. M for violence & some lime.
1. Captured & Confined

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any characters thereof. I'm just having fun. ENJOY!**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 1**

**Captured & Confined**

The camp was silent with Aang and Katara gone. They'd gone to market in a nearby town to buy food and supplies, leaving Sokka and Toph alone to watch Appa & Momo. The stars were out, but that didn't matter to the young Earth Kingdom girl. Sokka was asleep, and Toph lay reclined on a boulder and listened to the sound of the sea.

She'd never cared that much for water before. It made her cold when it got on her, and she was afraid of it at times. Only when she'd met Katara, Aang, and Sokka had her feelings about water begun to change. She marveled at the smooth flowing vibrations she felt when Aang and Katara did their bending, and it made her think that water must be beautiful... and Sokka... He didn't bend water, but there was a different kind of beauty in him. Like water over a rock, he had begun to smooth her rough edges.

Her thoughts were broken by the feeling of something hard falling to the ground on the other side of the rise, and it was followed by foot steps. Toph jumped to her feet and waited, feeling the heavy vibrations. There were men headed toward the camp where Sokka slept, and they wore heavy boots and metal armor. They were fire nation.

Toph took off running toward the camp screaming for Sokka, but as she ran, something heavy fell on her back. A cloth, wet with something that smelled pungent and sour was pressed to her face, and she felt the world grow still.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Toph awoke from her slumber, she was lost. She could feel the floor beneath her, but there was no earth. She caressed the floor and felt a splinter pierce her fingertip. Her yelp caught Sokka's attention.

"So, you're awake," said Sokka from a few feet away, "I was getting worried. How hard did they hit you, Toph?"

"They didn't hit me. They put something over my face, and when I breathed it I went unconsious."

He nodded, but she didn't know that. She was lost, and she was afraid.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice cracking a little as she spoke.

"The fire nation soldiers brought us by balloon to this ship. I have no idea where we are except that we're somewhere in the ocean. I guess they must have known who we were. They knew you were an earth bender and drugged you because you were a threat. They just attacked me in my sleep and tied me up," he said, and she thought there was a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

They didn't say anything for a long time.

"Did they take your weapons?" she asked. She knew they probably had, but it was a small hope.

"Yeah."

There was another silence.

"Sokka? Will you come over here? I can't... see you anymore. I can't see anything on this wooden floor." said Toph just to break the silence. She was trying hard to keep her fear from showing in her voice. It was one thing not to see, but it was another thing entirely to be truly blind.

"Yeah, I know Toph. Don't worry," said Sokka as he walked over and sat beside her, "I'm sure Aang and Katara will rescue us soon," said Sokka from beside her. He didn't say anything when she latched onto his arm, and she was glad of it. He always let her use him as an anchor when she couldn't see.

She had soon fallen asleep against his shoulder, and though he wanted to keep watch, he too was soon asleep with his head rested lightly on top of hers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days after their capture, they sat huddled together talking softly over the remains ot their daily bowls of rice.

"Sokka?" said Toph timidly.

"Yeah, Toph?"

The young earth bender turned her face in the direction of his voice, and he reached his hand up to lightly brush the tears from her cheeks. He thought he'd felt her move slightly into his touch, but he couldn't be sure.

She smiled at him and said in a strangled whisper, "What do you think they'll do to us, Sokka?"

He didn't have an answer for her, but he saw in her pale eyes that she needed a comforting answer, "They'll probably just keep us prisoner for a while. After all, we're friends of the Avatar and good hostages. They just don't know how far Aang will go to rescue his friends, so we have the upper hand." said Sokka with false cheer.

"I want to tell you something, Sokka, in case you're wrong." said Toph with a sad smile.

"What is it?" he asked grimly, as he scanned the long corridor for any other people. There was no one. There were no other prisoners in their room, and the guards only came in to give them their food. They were alone, and he was glad of it. He'd been hiding so long, he didn't like being around people he didn't know anymore.

"I know I'm mean to you sometimes, but I really care about you... you're my rock, Sokka." Toph paused and then began to giggle nervously, "Get it? My rock? I'm an earth bender."

Sokka jerked his head around to look into her pale green eyes. He forced himself to laugh a little bit, hoping it didn't sound too forced. _What does she mean?_ he thought, _Does she just mean that she holds my arm when she can't feel the earth, or does she mean... something else?_

His heart was racing now, and he was a little glad that they were on wood. At least she couldn't feel his physical reaction to her words now. He struggled with letting the issue drop or subtly trying to get her to say more. He finally decided to try that latter.

"So, I guess I'm pretty important then, huh? I mean, rocks are a big deal to you earth benders." he said as lightly as he could manage.

"Yeah." she said, seeming uncomfortable. Then she quickly switched moods and said with a smile, "Well Snoozles, I think I'm gonna lie down now. Wake me if anything good happens."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sokka spent the next several days thinking about what Toph had said, and he felt like his heart and mind were being ripped apart. She wasn't the kind of girl he'd usually be interested in. She was three years younger than he was, blind, and not in the least feminine, but he'd slowly fallen for her just the same. Now she had gone and called him 'her rock' and it was spinning his mind out of control. He couldn't even go off to be by himself to think because he was trapped in this blasted cage.

Toph was trying her hardest to be tough, but the longer she sat in this cage totally blind and having to wait for rescue, her tough act was breaking down. She sometimes cried when she thought he was asleep, and he wanted so much to go comfort her. Only the fact that he knew she was trying to hide her tears kept him from breaking her illusion of secrecy.

After about a week in their prison, Toph felt her way over to him and whispered in his ear, "We've gotta find a way out, Snoozles. I don't think Aang is coming."

He sighed and agreed with her. They couldn't keep waiting. Something had to be done.

Their plan was simple. They had to somehow get their hands on a small bit of earth or metal so Toph could bend it into a hook so he could reach the peg that held the wooden lock bar in place so he could remove it, but they quickly learned that simple plans aren't always simple to carry out. The fire nations soldiers guarding them seemed very aware of the danger Toph could pose if she were given the chance. Sokka also learned that Toph had pretty erratic mood swings when she was hungry and under stress.

"Oh shut up, will you!?" she screamed at him as he mumbled to himself one day.

"Why are you so grouchy?" he retorted with almost as much disdain. Her ill temper was getting on his nerves. He quickly came to regret his words though because she slunk back to the back wall behind the small curtain that hid the bucket that served as their bathroom, and it was obvious from the sound of sobbing that she didn't really have to go.

"I'm sorry, Toph." he said in a sad voice. He hated hearing her cry.

"Its... it's ok, Snoozles. I really was being grumpy. I just can't stand this, being helpless and hungry and grimy. It's getting to me. The least those jerks could do is give us a bucket of water to wash ourselves and our cage. I smell so bad that even I would love a bath right now." she said with a pathetic sound that might have been a laugh.

"Yeah, it's getting dusty in here," said Sokka from where he sat against the cell wall.

Toph's gasp startled him and he jumped to his feet, cracking his head on the low ceiling, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dust... dust is earth. If I can gather up enough dust..." she cut off her thought and began racing around the cell running a cupped hand over the walls and into the corners to gather up as much of the powder as she could.

When she was finished, she had a huge handful of gray dust and a huge grin spread across her face. Sokka smiled back at her, marveling at how pretty she was when she smiled, even after all this time locked in a cage.

"Now, lets see if I'm right," she said, and she cupped her other hand over the mound of dust. She seemed at first to brighten, but then her dejected look returned. She removed hand to reveal a tiny pebble, "Guess there's not a whole lot of substance to dust." she said humorlessly.

"So thats all you have once its compressed?" he asked as he studied the little black rock. She nodded and dropped it on the floor looking more hopeless than ever.

He reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace, and held her as she cried into his tunic.

"Toph?" he said, sounding nervous and sad.

"Yeah, Snoozles?" she asked with a sniff.

"I want to tell you something," he said softly, "in case we don't get out of here. I want you to know that I love you," he held his breath, waiting to see if she would pull away. She didn't. She pulled him even tighter to her and she nuzzled his neck.

"I love you too, Snoozles... but I wish you had told me before we got locked up in a crate."

He sighed and stroked her hair before tipping her chin up and brushing his lips against hers, "Me too, Toph. I wish that too."

She smiled a little and reached up to gently stroke his face. The light returned to her eyes for just a moment as she said teasingly, "You need a shave. You feel like Momo," and then she snuggled against his chest. He held her until she fell asleep, and then he gently lowered them onto the wooden floor for the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He woke to Toph shivering and the feeling of motion sickness. The boat they were on was rocking worse than usual.

"Must be bad weather," said Sokka. He knew he was stating the obvious, but he needed to say something.

"Yeah," Toph muttered as she clung to him. He knew how much she feared the water because she couldn't swim. _A storm at sea must be the worst thing imaginable for her._

He wrapped his arms around her and scanned the room again. The rocking of the ship was becoming worse with every moment. Before long the motion had become so bad that their little bucket had gotten overturned, and they had to move to the left side of the cell to avoid the stinking trail of liquid that ran down and out of the cage. Sokka sat listening to the sounds of the ship creaking and the soldiers running down the hallway as he watched the lamp on the far wall flicker. It was the only metal in the room, decorated with swirling filigree patterns the looked like dancing flames. He shifted his weight to lean on his palm and felt a pain up from his hand. He picked it up quickly and saw the small pebble made from dust.

"Toph..." he said softly. Then more loudly, "Toph!"

"What, Sokka?" she whimpered. She was really afraid now.

"How hard can you launch a pebble with your bending? Hard enough to knock a sconse off the wall?" he asked, his excitement growing.

"Maybe..." she said softly, her milky eyes directed at the floor, "but I can't see where to aim it," she said sadly.

"If I helped you figure out where to aim, could you do it?" he asked.

"Well... maybe," she said, a little bit of his hopefulness rubbing off on her.

A few moments later they stood on the cell floor, trying to keep steady despite the rocking of the ship. Toph clutched the pebble in her left hand as Sokka guided her right hand so that she was pointing exactly at bar that connected the sconce to the wall.

"Ok," she muttered as she fell into her fighting stance, and with a swift punch in the lamp's direction, sent the pebble flying.

It missed by just a little bit, but the boat was tipped away from the lamp, and the pebble rolled back to them. Sokka retrieved it and they tried again. This time he helped her aim, being extra careful to point her in the right direction. She launched the pebble again just as a hard wave slammed into the ship, making her jolt.

They were rewarded by the resounding ring of rock on metal and a chunk of the filagree metal flame came sliding toward them with the pebble.

Sokka took it and handed it to Toph, "Can you make a rod with hook on the end with this?" he grabbed her hands and held them about two hand spans apart, "about this long?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, "But it won't be very strong," she cautioned.

Soon he held a thin rod with a sharp hook on the end, and was leaned as far as he could reach around the peg. With a little bit of work and several glances at the door to make sure no soldiers were coming, he managed to dislodge the peg and force the bar up. They were free.


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2**

**Escape**

Sokka led Toph over the wooden floor out of the chamber and into the hallway. As frightened as he was, he couldn't help but smile at Toph's sigh when her feet touched metal.

"Ok Toph, can you find the way out?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said happily, "But we might want to get your sword first," she said, jolting down the hallway. Sokka glanced nervously about, but there was no one to be seen. I wonder where all the soldiers are. he thought as he ran after the girl.

She stopped outside another door and gleefully crumpled it, despite the fact that it could have easily been opened using the handle.

"It's in there," she said, and gestured for him to go in, "I'll stand watch," she said with a grin. He laughed and walked into the chamber. Dozens of weapon racks were riveted to the walls and floor, each one filled with swords, maces, knives, crossbows, and various other deadly objects. As quickly as he could, he searched through the swords until he came across his own and grabbed it, relishing the familiar weight in his palm.

He turned back toward the door where Toph was waiting for him with a harness to strap his sword to his back.

"I thought you were standing watch," he said as he slung the harness across his body.

"I am," she beamed, "I feel everything, and there's no one even on this level."

Sokka glanced back over his shoulder at her, "What?"

"No one is on this level, or the level above this one either. All the soldiers are on the main deck, and they're using their catapults. There's a battle going on up there, Sokka!" she said gleefully. He didn't know why she was so happy about it. The thought of a battle on top of this storm scared him half to death. _Why would anyone attack in a storm like this? We could capsize any moment the way this thing is rocking_. he thought. He knew they had to get up on deck and escape fast if they had any hope of being rescued. Besides, a storm and a battle were great distractions for the fire nation soldiers.

He walked out into the hallway and waited for Toph to lead the way. She turned left and broke into a wobbly run, one hand on the wall to balance against the lurching of the ship. They made it all the way to the second deck, and Sokka could see the door that would lead them up into the open air. It was open, and Sokka was so excited that he didn't see Toph stop, and he slammed into her back.

Her voice had a quiver in it that made his heart leap with fear, "Hold on to something!" she yelled, wrapping her arms tightly around the circular lock of the nearest door. He only had time to reach with one hand and grab on before the wave of water hit his body. He lost his grip and was washed back several feet.

"That's one heck of a storm out there," he said, jumping to his feet and pulling Toph along with him as he ran for the open door. All her joy had left her, and she was shaking now. _She must have just realized that we're gonna have to swim to get out of here._ he thought sadly. _I don't know how we're gonna make it if that wave was any indication of how bad it is_.

They lurched out into the open air just as another wave hit the ship and sent them sprawling onto the deck. Sokka stared in amazement at the sky.

"Look at the sky!" said Sokka in amazement.

"Ummmm...blind!" said Toph in the most sarcastic tone she could manage.

"Oh," he said turning to look at her, "Well, there aren't any storm clouds. There are waves and stuff just like in a storm, but there's no storm."

This seemed to make Toph very happy, because the grin spread back across her face, "I knew it!" she shouted happily, which drew the attention of one of the soldiers manning the nearest catapult. He rounded on them and threw a wave of fire at them. They dodged it and took off across the deck, lurching hard against the railing and running down the side behind a huge pile of wooden crates. Sokka unsheathed his sword and waited for the soldier to follow.

"Now," said Toph, and on her cue, he swung the sword with full force, and was rewarded with the sickly sound of metal biting into the soldiers neck just below his helmet. He fell to the deck motionless, and the two pulled him behind the crates as well.

"Is anyone..."

"No one is coming," she answered before he could finish the thought.

He nodded and began searching for the other ship. After all, the soldiers weren't firing the catapults at nothing. As they crested the wave, he saw it, and relief flooded him when he saw the fire nation ship flying Zuko's banner accompanied by two water tribe ships.

"It's the rebels! Aang and Katara must be the ones making these waves," he said happily.

"Well how are we gonna get off this ship to get to them?" she asked, but her tone told him that she knew the answer already.

"We're gonna have to swim, Toph," he said, turning to her and placing one hand on her cheek, "You think you can handle a little dunk?"

She nodded and mumbled something.

"Ok, well let's go," he said, and he pulled her to her feet and took off running toward the front of the ship. Sokka saw from the corner of his eye several soldiers who had noticed them and were in pursuit. He put all his energy into running for the prow of the ship, dragging Toph behind him, and dove off the ship.

He hit the water and felt himself momentarily paralyzed by the icy water, but quickly recovered and kicked his way to the surface. He looked around for Toph, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the top of her head sink below the waves several feet away from him.

He dove under the water and swam hard to where she had disappeared. She was there, eyes closed, looking so peaceful as she floated unconscious in the water. _She must have hit her head on the side of the ship or something_ he thought, and he grabbed her and pulled her to the surface.

The waves drove them hard, and by the time he made it close enough to the other ship to be spotted, he was fighting just to keep him and Toph afloat. Sokka was barely aware of the spiraling pillar of water that lifted them from the water to the deck of the ship, and as soon as he felt himself land on the metal deck, he let himself drift into unconsciousness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sokka?.. Sokka! Aang, come here. He's awake," said the voice of his sister in a voice he thought was much too loud. He clutched his head and waited for the pounding to stop before he spoke.

"Where's Toph?" he asked, looking from Katara to Aang and back again. He saw a look pass between him that sent his pulse racing, "WHERE IS TOPH!?" he said, lurching up and frantically shaking his sister's shoulder.

"She's over there, but she hasn't woken up yet," said Katara, pointing to the curtain that divided the chamber. Sokka ignored the pulsing pain in his head and stumbled over, shoving the curtain aside and forcing his way to her bedside. She didn't even look like the Toph he knew. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a low, lifeless ponytail, and she looked eerily peaceful as she slept, wrapped tightly in a smoky gray blanket. A bandage was wrapped tightly around the top of her head.

"Toph..." he said softly, and he gently stroked her cheek. She felt hot. Sokka fought back tears and turned to face his sister, "How long have we been asleep?"

"Two days."

He just nodded and turned back to Toph.


	3. Sleeping Beauty's Kiss

**Chapter 3**

**Sleeping Beauty's Kiss**

"You've been sitting here all night, Sokka. Why don't you go and get some fresh air?" asked Katara, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I won't leave her. Not until I know she's gonna be ok," he said from where he knelt by the cot. He stroked her hand and watched her breath. Her fever had broken a few hours ago, but she was still asleep, "What if she doesn't wake up, Katara?" he whispered.

"She'll be fine, Sokka," said his sister unconvincingly.

"Can you try your healing stuff on her head again? Maybe that'll help," said Sokka, touching the small place where her skull had been cracked. Katara had already healed the skin, but Sokka feared the damage went deeper than that.

"Alright," replied the young woman as she moved to the head of the cot and pulled some water out of the water skin at her side. Sokka watched the glowing water, praying silently to whatever spirits would listen that it would work. When Katara finished, she put the water back in her bag and stood up.

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon, Sokka," she said comfortingly, and she walked passed him, drawing the curtain closed behind him.

Sokka stared at Toph, fighting back tears. She looked so pale. They'd told him that she'd lost a lot of blood during the swim, and that she hadn't woken yet because her body was trying to recover. Still, he was afraid. Not once during the time they'd been imprisoned had he felt as afraid as he did now.

"Please, Toph... just wake up," he said softly, beginning to weep, "I need you, Toph. Please... please wake up..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aang came into the room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Sokka. He sat over Toph's bed whispering to her, "I need you, Toph. Please... please wake up..."

He sat there watching for several minutes, not wanting to interrupt him, but knowing he needed to ask Sokka to go with him. He almost turned to leave when he heard a very quiet, hoarse voice mutter, "Snoozles?"

Aang slid back into the shadow of the doorway. He would let them have this moment, and he'd go and get Sokka's stuff packed. He knew that the young swordsman would want a chance at revenge for what had happened to him and Toph.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Snoozles?" she managed to say despite the scratchy feeling in her throat, and she smiled when Sokka's head snapped up and a look of sheer joy flooded his face.

"Toph! You're awake..." was all he could say.

There was a long silence where they just sat there looking at each other. Then she began to cough.

"Are you ok, Toph?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm thirsty. Feels like I haven't had any water in days," she said, taking the small bottle of water he offered.

"Well, that's because you haven't. You've been asleep for three days," he said, his worried look returning, "I was scared I was gonna lose you."

She smiled, "No way, Snoozles. I'm tougher than that," she said with a small smile.

She was surprised when she felt his lips pressing against hers. _Well, I never expected my first kiss to be __in an infirmary, but ok._ she thought before returning his kiss. When the need for air became too great, they pulled apart.

After a short silence, Toph smiled and said, "Sorry to mess up the moment, but I'm still tired."

He nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him and spoke, "Yeah, you need your rest. Now that you've woken up, we won't have to worry so much."

She nodded and rolled over. She was asleep again before he even made it to the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sokka walked out onto the deck and looked around to locate Katara. She and Aang were at the prow loading packs onto Appa.

"Hey!" he shouted as he closed the distance between them, "Katara, I thought you should know that Toph woke up. She's alright, but still tired. I think she went back to sleep."

Katara nodded and walked off, mumbling something about getting broth.

"Hey Sokka," said Aang, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know you're worried, but I have something I need to ask you."

"Hmm?... Oh. What is it?"

"Zuko is planning an invasion of the palace two days from now. Only those who are going to be part of the raiding party know, so we're hoping to catch Azula by surprise," Aang paused, letting Sokka absorb the information.

"I want to go," said Sokka firmly. Aang nodded. He had just been about to ask him to do just that. Sokka didn't like to admit it, but he was the best tactician the rebellion had. If there was any chance of them defeating Fire Lord Azula, they'd need him.

"When do we leave?" he asked, looking east toward the rising sun and the fire nation coast.

"Today if we want to get there in time," he replied.

Sokka just nodded and leaped up onto Appa's back. There was a very good chance this day would be just as bloody as the battle with Zuko and Azula's father had been three years ago, but he didn't care. He was going to see Azula killed for what her soldiers had done to Toph.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OK, so I've been told that this is OOC. While I can see where someone might think this, I don't feel it is, and here's why:**

**1) Characters change and develop over time. In Sokka alone we've seen major changes within the TV show from season 1 to season 3 (only a few months). He becomes more serious and shifts from being a clumsy oaf to a great swordsman, planner and tactician. This story takes place THREE YEARS after the events in the show. So yeah, they've grown up and changed a little. If they still acted like little kids after all this time and all they've been through, the story wouldn't be very realistic. **

**2) No where in the show is there any real example of how these characters would act if they had been imprissoned for several days and then nearly died. None of the main characters have yet to be imprisoned for more than a day or so in the show. This kind of situation can do wierd things to people. (create close bonds, generate anger, cause emotional break-downs, etc.) **

**3) Toph is not out of character just because she's acting meek. In the beginning her meekness is due to her fear of being unable to "see" using her earth bending and she's able to express her frustration because she's comfortable with Sokka. Later, during the escape, she seems frightened again, becuase she knows she can't swim, but will have to try in order to reach safety. Finally, in the infirmary, she doesn't seem herself because she's weak from blood loss and has been unconsious for three days!**

**4) Sokka is not out of character just because he's not joking around a lot. We see clearly in the Day of the Black Sun that when a serious situation presents itself, Sokka can be VERY serious. I think this qualifies as a serious situation, so yeah... **

**So all you people who want to tell me these characters are OOC, I know that. I'm not stupid. Its actually a part of the story. **


	4. Party Crashing

**Sorry this one took me so long guys. I'm having to do term papers and study for finals before this weekend because my husband is gonna be coming back home on leave!!! (jumps around happily) I get to see my hubby! I may not get the next chapter in for a while. Again, I'm sorry for making you guyz wait. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 4**

**Party Crashing**

The sun was beginning to set over the mountains when Aang and Sokka finally caught up with Zuko and the rebel forces. Iroh sat talking merrily with Zuko's wife Mei as Zuko discussed something heatedly with an earth bender and pointed at a map. Sokka leaped off Appa's back and strode purposefully over to them.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, interrupting the frustrated earth bender.

"The plan is to go in through the royal escape tunnels and enter Azula's chambers from there," said Zuko through clenched teeth.

"Azula will be expecting that! She's probably already blocked those tunnels off!" shouted the stout man with just as much frustration.

Sokka nodded, "You know he's probably right, Zuko. You're sister isn't stupid enough to leave those tunnels open so you can use them to get at her."

"Well if you have a better idea, lets hear it!" shouted the angry fire bender, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"If we don't have a plan, then why did you schedule a raid?" asked Sokka perplexed.

Iroh was the one that answered his question, "Because Azula just announced that she is engaged to a wealthy nobleman, and it is traditional for the negotiators of a marriage treaty to share a bottle of brandy at the engagement party. Since Azula has no close male relatives in her court, she will have negotiated her own marriage, and if I remember correctly, my niece doesn't hold alcohol well. She'll be vulnerable tonight," said the older man without ever turning from his tea.

Sokka felt a strong breeze ruffling his clothes and turned to see Aang hovering on a ball of air to look over them at the map table.

"Zuko, Iroh and Mei would be too easily recognised, but the rest of us could disguise ourselves as party guests and sneak in through the kitchens here," said Aang, pointing to the place where the kitchens met the outer wall of the palace.

Zuko nodded, "Yes, there is a servant's entrace there, but how will Uncle and I get in?"

"Well..." floundered Aang.

"You could take Appa and enter through the roof once night has fallen. It's the new moon tonight, so it'll be pretty dark, and with his armor on, Appa should be pretty hard to spot. You know the castle better than the rest of us, and with only two of you, there's less chance you'll be noticed," supplied Sokka.

"What about me?!" shrieked Mei angrily, leaping to her feet.

Zuko shook his head, "No. It's too dangerous for you, Mei."

"It's just as much my responsibility as yours to help bring Azula down, and I have much more to attone for," said the woman with clenched fists held down by her sides as though she wanted to strike her husband for suggesting she stay behind.

"You will not endanger yourself..."

"I'll not be in any more danger than you, Zuko!" she cut him off.

He seemed to fight down more harsh words, and then hissed through his teeth, "But if I die, our child doesn't die with me. You can't say that."

There was a collective gasp from the group followed by a long silence.

Sokka looked around nervously. He hated silences. Finally, when the tension became so thick he could have sliced it with his sword, he decided to end it.

"So how are all of us going to get clothes for Azula's party?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The setting sun was making the red towers of Azula's palace waver and blaze like cooling magma as Sokka readjusted his robes. He felt bad for the people they'd taken these from, but unlike Azula's captives, the fire nation nobles wouldn't actually be harmed.

"Come on, Sokka. We need to sneak in while the other guest are arriving," said Aang as he applied the skin colored paste over his forehead and the back of his neck. Sokka smiled when he remembered Toph presenting the mixture of clay and oil to Aang as a birthday present. It had come in handy plenty of times because the fire nation still looked for his tattoos to identify him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Sokka, tugging one last time on his robe and moving to help Aang with the head dress he'd chosen. He heard the Appa take to the sky, no doubt taking the still irate Mei to safety. Sokka was very glad she didn't go into battle with them. He was having a hard enough time dealing with Toph's injuries. He didn't wish that on Zuko, even if the prince's attitudes sometimes irritated him.

"Alright, let's move out," said the stout earth bender.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka whispered as they followed him.

"Hmm?"

"Who is this guy? I don't recognize him," he said quietly.

Aang looked at the man for a moment then turned back to Sokka, "I think he's an old friend of Iroh's. His name is Lei."

Sokka nodded and kept silent, but he had a bad feeling. He was going to watch this guy closely when they got to the palace.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took a long time to reach the servant's entrance because they were trying not to be seen. It would seemed very strange indeed if party guests were to be seen coming in through the kitchens. When they reached the platform where supplies were brought in, they stopped.

"Ok, so how do we get past the servants without them being suspicious?" asked Sokka.

Lei stood and strode to the door, "I'll handle it. Just follow me."

Sokka and Aang hurried to follow him, remembering to fake a solemn expression before passing through the door.

"WHAT IS THIS?" boomed Lei.

Suddenly all the servants were facing them wearing looks of abject terror and trembling.

"Why is there no wine chilling for tonight's celebration? Do you men not think Fire Lord Azula's engagement deserves wine?! I expect you all had better go to the cellar and bring some up. Twenty bottles of red and twenty white," said the man in a commanding tone. When no one moved, he roared, "MOVE!"

Suddenly the servants were scattering, and Sokka had to smile at the audacity of this man's tactics. They would be remembered, but no one would be suspicious. He played the part of fire noble well.

The three walked confidently out into the main ball room and quickly mixed in with the other guests.

"Alright boys, we'll just enjoy the party for now. We move when Azula leaves for her chambers," whispered Lei before moving off in the direction of the food tables. Sokka tried to follow him with his gaze, but he disappeared in the mass of red clad bodies.

From the corner of his eye, Sokka saw Aang approach a nervous looking girl who stood against the wall nearby, "Would you please accompany me to the dance floor, m'lady?" he heard him ask her, and the two of them disappeared into the crowd too.

Sokka felt very uncomfortable. He tried to keep his head down to hide his eyes, because he knew they'd give him away. He walked around the room, listening carefully to whatever he could manage to hear. Near the back wall he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

Lei's voice came to him in snippets between the drum beats of the music, "Yes... he's here...Avatar... my lady will..."

Zuko chanced a glance in their direction and saw Lei talking to one of Azula's generals and pointing toward the dance floor. Panic flooded him. He moved away as calmly as he could, hoping Lei hadn't notice him and that no one would beat him to where Aang and the shy girl were still twirling about on the dance floor.

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief when he reached Aang, "We need to go," he said to his friend with a hand on his shoulder to stop the dance, "Excuse me, my lady, but my brother and I have important business to attend to," said Sokka, and he bowed slightly to the young woman before pulling Aang toward the shadow of a nearby hallway.

When they were safely away from the party, Sokka leaned on Aang's shoulder and whispered, "Iroh's friend is working for Azula. We've gotta move now."

Aang looked shocked, then nodded and the two of them ran silently into the shadow of the corridor. Just as they turned the corner into the stairwell leading to the next floor, they heard shouting coming from the ballroom and Azula's shriek of rage.


	5. Undercover

**Chapter 5**

**Undercover**

"Come on, Sokka. This way," said Aang, turning to the left.

"So do we have a backup plan?" asked Sokka, racing after him.

"Um...well we can't leave right now. They'll be guarding all the exits, and if we try to fly out, we'll be shot out of the sky," said Aang, picking up the pace.

There was a sound like foot steps in the hallway behind them, and they picked up their speed.

"Yeah, speaking of being shot out of the sky, where are Iroh and Zuko? Do you think they made it in alright?" asked Sokka.

Suddenly Aang froze in mid step, causing Sokka to slam into him from behind.

"They're in front of us too. We're cornered," hissed the air bender.

Thinking quickly, Sokka pushed on the nearest door and found it unlocked. He slid one hand around Aang's mouth so he wouldn't cry out and pulled him into the doorway, closing it as quietly as possible.

"Where are we?" asked Aang as he pried Sokka's hand from his mouth.

"Shhh..."

They sat silently in the dark room waiting for the footsteps to pass them. There was a heart stopping moment as the group that had been behind them met the other group and they exchanged news that the avatar was loose, and then, as though it was an afterthought, that the leader of the resistance was already in custody. Sokka hoped the soldiers outside did not hear his gasp. _Shit! They got Zuko._

When the two groups finally left, Aang lit a small fire in the palm of his hand, illuminating the room.

"Hm. Another armory," muttered Sokka, examining the swords and armor in the flickering light.

"What?" said Aang, but Sokka's mind was elsewhere. Aang lit one of the torches hung on the wall and followed Sokka as he examined the swords and armor.

"We had better... What are you doing?" asked Aang, watching in confusion as his friend shoved a fire nation helmet onto his head and fit a face mask into place.

"How much of that paste do you have left? Enough to hide your tatoos for another few days?" asked Sokka, as he searched for a slightly smaller helmet for Aang.

"Yeah, but why would I need it? We need to go get Katara and Toph so we can come back and rescue Zuko," said Aang.

"We don't have that kind of time. Azula isn't going to keep her only rival alive, Aang," said Sokka as he pushed a helmet down onto Aangs bald head, "By the time we got there and came back, Zuko will have already been executed," Sokka began shuffling through breast plates, looking for one that was about the right size.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Toph woke to Katara's falsely cheerful voice, "Oh good, you're awake!" She seemed to have forgotten that Toph could read a person's tone better than most people could read script.

"What's wrong, Katara?" asked Toph as a spoonful of broth was pushed to her lips.

Katara was silent.

"Katara?" asked Toph nervously. She and Katara had become very close over the years. It was unusual for her to not tell her when something was wrong.

"Aang and Sokka went to Azula's castle yesterday. They're planning to assassinate her while she's drunk from the traditional betrothal ceremony," said Katara. She wasn't telling her everything.

"Why did they leave us here?" asked Toph.

"Well... you were sick, and they needed a general to command the fleets while Iroh was gone. I was the obvious choice," said Katara.

"What about Sokka? He's a water nation general too & he's a better tactician than you are. Why didn't he stay?"

Katara shook her head, but of course Toph couldn't see her, "Aang thought that Sokka might want revenge for what happened to you two... Oh Toph! Appa came back this morning and he was alone!" shouted Katara, her voice choked with tears.

"WHAT?!" yelled Toph, jerking to a sitting position.

"Appa came back, but Aang and Sokka weren't with him... and... his fur on his neck and stomach was... burned..." Katara broke down into a fit of sobbing. Toph immediately lept to her feet, ignoring the dizziness she felt from the sudden movement.

"Where are you going?" asked Katara.

"To tell the captain we're heading for the fire nation capitol," said Toph, marching out of the room.

She had barely made it halfway across the deck of the ship when she felt Katara running toward her, "Toph, it'll take the ships three days to get to the capitol. It'll almost certainly be too late by then," said the girl, grabbing the earth bender's arm.

"Well what do you propose we do?" shouted Toph, rounding on Katara. She was on the verge of tears herself.

"We travel by bending," she said, pulling Toph to the edge of the ship and leaping off. Toph was frightened, but jumped after her anyway, surprised when she found her feet on something solid and cold. She held onto Katara as the first wave pushed the ice platform forward. They were riding the waves toward Azula's palace.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sokka and Aang stood watch on the north wall with a man named Lee. They had been cornered in the hallway by an officer who mistook them for guards evading their duty. As a result, they had been roped into standing watch on the north wall.

"So, you guys plan on going to the festival this weekend? It promises to be quite a spectacle," said Lee happily.

"We might go. I haven't decided yet," said Sokka, trying not to let the man know his ignorance of the festival.

"You should. The firelord announced a little while ago that there was going to be an execution of some rebels at the festival. There's even a rumor going around that she's captured that damn brother of hers," said Lee with a chuckle, "She'll probably do him personally," said the man, as he made a chopping motion with his sword.

Sokka gulped and looked away. He heard Aang behind him say, "So it's going to be this weekend? Great. We should go, Shen," said Aang, looking in Sokka's direction. It took him a moment to remember Shen was the name they'd given for him.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. If we don't have another watch that day," said Sokka.

"Yeah, they should have this weekend's duty roster posted by tomorrow. Let me know, eh? We can go together," said Lee. Sokka thought he must be a young guy to be that enthusiastic over a such a bloody spectacle.

The bell rang four times, signaling the fourth hours past midnight. Lee stretched and headed for the doorway that led into the tower, "You guys coming?"

"Nah, we have double watch tonight," said Sokka, staring off into the night.

"Wow, what'd you guys do to piss off the sergeant? Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Let me know if you have duty this weekend, huh?"

"Sure thing," said Aang cheerfully, and he watched as the young soldier walked back into the shadows for the tower.

"You know, I could almost like him if he wasn't so excited about seeing people die," muttered Aang.

"Yeah, but at least we know how long we have to plan this rescue," said Sokka, sliding down to sit against the wall.

"Three days..." said Aang to himself.

"It'll be enough, Aang," said Sokka.

"I hope so..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on, Katara!" shouted Toph.

"Toph..." said Katara as she lay on the beach panting.

Toph made a growling noise deep in her throat. Katara had just used her water bending to carry them halfway across the ocean. She wouldn't be able to move until morning. Toph gruffly took their packs and set to making a cook fire. They would have to figure out some way to get into the palace.

"I wonder if Aang and Sokka are alright..." she heard Katara muttered as she pushed herself over onto her side.

"Yeah..." said Toph. _Please be ok, Sokka. I'm coming._


	6. Into the Fire

**Chapter 6**

**Into the Fire**

"We only have one day left," said Sokka as he polished his sword.

"I know, but I still don't have a plan," said Aang, rolling over to face the wall.

"We need a distraction or something," mused Sokka, "and knowing where they're keeping him would be good too."

"Well, they're probably being kept somewhere that Azula can easily get to them if she needs to, and I'm willing to bet its somewhere she thinks is safe," said Aang as he fiddled with the jar of skin paint. He was running dangerously low. Time was running out in more than one way.

"Yeah. Can't risk having us come to the rescue now can she?" said Sokka.

"No... I guess not," said Aang. He buried his face in this hands. What are we going to do?

"Hey guys!" came the all too familiar voice. Lee came running in, as energetic as always, "They're asking for volunteers for a 'special detail' tonight," he said chipperly.

"I thought you wanted to get rested for the festival," said Sokka, not looking up from his sword.

"Yeah, but they're not saying what this special detail is. I'm curious, and besides, people that volunteer get put up for promotion a lot faster than those that don't," he said, plopping down on the bunk beside Aang, "What'd ya say guys? Wanna come?"

"Nah... maybe next time, Lee," said Aang drearily.

Lee shrugged, "Your loss."

There silence after the boy left was unnerving, and Sokka spoke up just to fill the silence, "I wonder what this special detail could be? What could be so important that they need people the night before the festival, and why won't they tell anyone what it is... oh my god, Aang!"

"What? Ouch!" he asked, sitting up and cracking his head hard against the bunk above him.

"What if... what if Azula is putting extra guards on Zuko and Iroh because tonight is the last night we could possibly try to rescue them?" said Sokka excitedly. He sheathed his sword quickly and began hurriedly putting on his armor. Aang wasn't far behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How are we going to get into the palace?" asked Katara. The two girls had been walking the ridge around the palace for hours looking for a lightly guarded entrance, but they'd had no luck. In fact, there were an unusual amount of guards out today, and this worried Toph.

"Well, I could always..." Toph trailed off, thinking.

"Could always what?" asked Katara.

"Well... I could tunnel us in," she said, her voice asking approval.

"Hmm... well it might be our only option. How long will it take you?" asked Katara, looking up at where the sun sat in the sky. It was almost midday.

Toph rubbed her foot against the rock, feeling the vibrations, "I think I can have us in by sunset."

"Alright. Lets do it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The six volunteers were led down a grand hallway to the eastern wing of the palace.

"You men will be the axillary guard for the firelord tonight. We have reason to believe that the avatar and the rebellion forces will attempt an invasion sometime tonight or tomorrow. We cannot allow any harm to come to Firelord Azula," said the gruff man whose armor marked him as a general.

Sokka nervously reached up and touched his face mask, making sure it was securely in place. He and Aang were hanging toward the back of the group. The man next to him was muttering softly under his breath, "...volunteer... more like volun-told..." Sokka pretended to stumble so that he could fall back to the back of the group next to Aang.

"Pssst... Sokka. What should we do? We still need to find Zuko," whispered Aang, too loud for Sokka's comfort, but no one seemed to hear them.

"I know, but... maybe this is better. Maybe we can sneak in and catch Azula sleeping..." whispered Sokka. His heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw the soldier in front of them tilted his head slightly in their direction, but the movement was very slight and he couldn't be sure. _I'm so nervous I'm imagining things. Being in the heart of the fire lord's palace surrounded by fire nation soldiers isn't the best place to be._ he thought, and he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

The group came to a set of large doors and halted. Sokka's heart jumped up into his throat when the general pointed at him, Aang and the man in front of them, "You three will set up a patrol inside the throne room. The rest of you patrol the hallway. No one is to disturb the firelord, understood?"

"YES SIR!" shouted the men in unison.

Sokka, Aang and other man made their way into the throne room. It was empty, but at this time of night, that made sense, "Ok. Shen and I will go this way, and you go that way. Well meet up on the other side. I hope this is an uneventful watch," said Aang, and he marched off to their left. Sokka followed quickly.

"Indeed," he heard the other soldier say, and something about his voice unnerved Sokka.

When they were well away from the other man, Aang whispered, "I think that the entrance Azula's chambers must be over there behind the throne. That's why the general said not to disturb her."

"Yeah. Probably. So what's the plan?" asked Sokka, being careful to watch the other man's movements from the corner of his eye. He caught the occasional glimpse of him between pillars on the far side of the chamber.

"We have to sneak in and attack her while she's in bed," said Aang.

"What about that guy?" said Sokka, tilting his head slightly in the other man's direction.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" said Aang. Sokka just nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a muffled crash as rubble and dust flooded into the hallway and a gaping hole appeared in the wall. Toph and a coughing Katara emerged, the former resealing the hole and the latter scanning the area for guards.

"So... which way?" asked Katara, pulling some water out of her bottle and holding it in front of her.

Toph stood still for a moment, searching for a vibration that might tell her where Sokka and Aang might be. Somewhere deep below her feet she felt a pit... and there were two people in it.

"This way," said Toph as she took off down the hallway.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sokka and Aang passed the other guard just behind the throne, and nothing more than a nod passed between them. When the soldier had passed behind the pillar, Aang and Sokka turned and crept back to the doorway.

"Alright," whispered Aang, "We sneak in, attack quickly, and sneak out. Then we finish our watch and escape before anyone finds her."

Sokka nodded, and they quietly worked the latch and slid the door open. The sight they were met with startled them. The vast bed, intricately carved from a rich black wood and draped with red silks and black furs, was empty.

"Oh look. I have company," came a chillingly familiar voice from behind them.

The two turned, and the light from the throne room outlined the figure of the other guard in the doorway. Two gloved hands reached up to remove the helmet, and Azula flicked her hair quickly before leveling her cold brown eyes on the them, "What? Not what you expected?"


	7. The Fire and the Storm

**Chapter 7**

**The Fire and the Storm**

"Ok, this is bad," said Sokka, the ring of his sword echoing through the vast chamber.

"Yeah," said Aang.

A ball of blue fire came at them, slamming into Aang's breast plate and throwing him backward. He tried to catch his balance, but the weight of his armor pulled him backward, and the bed post shattered as he hit it.

"Aang!" shouted Sokka, running to his side.

"I have to get this armor off. Can you hold her for a minute?" said Aang as he pulled against the ties of his breast plate.

Just then another ball of fire came at them, and Sokka lept forward, blocking it with the blade of his sword.

"So the peasant wants to play. How amusing," said Azula, that dark gleam in her eye, "Why do you keep trying boy? Remember last time?" she asked, hurling another large ball of flame, "Remember how your precious warrior girl screamed your name even as I slit her throat?" another wave of fire. Rage overwhelmed him, "Remember how your father fell before my soldiers the day I became firelord?" The sword was growing hotter and hotter in his hands, and he felt the hilt melting the skin on his palm. He didn't care. _You monster!_ he screamed in his mind as he blocked each blast with his black blade.

"You should have learned by now boy," she leapt backwards and whipped a long rope of fire around her head, "I am invincible!" He saw the fire coming at him, like a glowing red chain, but he couldn't escape it. He couldn't block it. Not all of it anyway. He could dive out of the way, but then... . _Aang! _He thought. The younger man was still on the floor beside the armor he'd just removed. He pulled angrily at the ties on his leg braces, and fear shot through Sokka as he realized Aang didn't know what was coming. Without thinking, Sokka tackled Aang to the ground, shielding the young avatar even as the searing pain shot from his shoulder and neck to his head in that terrible instant before the blackness consumed him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Toph and Katara pulled hard on the rope. Even pulling together, the man was extremely heavy, but their worry and grief lent them strength. Before long, Zuko's hand appeared at the edge of the pit and he pulled himself out.

"Where's Aang & Sokka?" asked Sokka, casting a look around the dark room.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Katara. Toph didn't know whether to be relieved or to cry.

Katara didn't answer him, but instead threw the rope back down into the pit, "So who else is down there?" she asked as the line went tight.

"Uncle... do you mean they didn't go back to the ship? Why did you come?" he asked, not relenting.

"We came because Appa returned alone," said Katara as she and Zuko pulled the older general up the slick metal shaft. Toph stood behind them motionless, feeling for anything that might tell her where her missing friends were.

"Do you... do you think... they're ok?" asked Zuko almost timidly.

Iroh had to be helped out of the pit. He was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" asked Katara as she knelt on the dirt floor and pulled some water from her water skin.

"They beat him pretty badly. He killed a few people before we were finally captured," said Zuko, his voice oozing pride, "He..."

"We have to go," said Toph, running for the door.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

Toph paused at the door, "I felt crazy vibrations right above us. **Somebody** hit **something** very, very hard," she said. She disappeared into the darkness of the doorway, and Katara and Zuko ran to follow.

"You know your way around, Zuko. What's above us?" asked Katara as they ran.

"Well, if I remember how we got here we're below the northern wing. That would put us right below..." he paused, a look of fear crossing his face, "SHIT!" he shouted putting on an extra burst of speed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sokka!" Aang called desperatly as he lifted his friend's charred body off of his own. His breathing was shallow and weak, and his shoulder and one side of his neck were red with black soot that might once have been his skin. The armor he'd been wearing had protected his chest and head, but his back was badly burned. Aang tried to pull the sword out of his hand, only to realize that the hilt had burnt itself into the skin and the fingers had fused together where they touched. Tears welled in his gray eyes as he turned to face the firelord, "Azula! You will pay for this!," he screamed, and his tattoos turned from blue to glowing white. He lay Sokka carefully behind him and formed a shield of air around the two of them. In an instant, the room was filled with a howling gale that ripped tapestries from the wall and sent the splintered pieces of Azula's bed flying. The roar was deafening.

Azula's laughter cut harshly through the roar of the wind as the flames began to lick about her body. In moments she was engulfed in blue flame that dance around her body but never quite touched her. She faced Aang as a blazing golem of the inferno, the roar of her blaze adding to that of Aang's storm. The stone beneath her feet began to shift uneasily as though the heat were softening the stone.

Aang sneered, throwing his hands out, calling the wind to swirl faster, to steal its sustaining breath from Azula's blazing armor. For several moments they were locked in a battle of wills, fire and air in combat, each trying to outmatch the other by sheer power alone.

It was Azula who made the first move. Her blazing blue form began to slowly walk toward Aang even as the flames about her began to flicker red and exude thick black smoke that was whipped away by the screaming wind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The group ran through the vast throne room and followed Zuko to where the royal chambers were hidden behind the throne. Toph was preparing to bend them open when the force of an ocean gale flung the doors wide and threw them back against the vast platform. The roar was deafening, but Toph could still faintly feel inside the sloppy vibrations of rock being melted by something intensely hot. Neither Aang or Azula were pulling punches today.

Katara lept to her feet and ran into the wind, using her water to create a wedge-shaped wind break in front of her. She got almost to the door when the force of the wind threw her backwards. She could just see through the wall of wind something gigantic and flickering like angry flame.

"Aang..." Toph heard Katara say, though it was muffled by the storm that flowed angrily from the chamber before them. Toph gasped as she felt the earth beneath her shiver. Something was coming up from below, being pulled to them by the maddened woman beside her. Toph smiled a wicked smile, and began pulling in her own power, reaching threads of strength into the giant stone pillars beside them, and she waited. Each moment the water roared closer and closer the surface, and the roar coming from Katara was almost as loud and much more frightening that the howling of the wind.

_We're coming for you...Aang... Sokka... We're coming for you._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aang reached out into the rocks of the ground and walls, pulling boulders around his body like a suit of armor. Her fire was weakening, but the heat was still stifling. He began flinging chunks of stone at her, but she pushed each one away with a tongue of flame. She moved steadily forward, fighting the wind that swirled around them both.

She was inches from his face, and reached out her arms, wrapped in flickering red fire, and embraced him like a lover. He felt the rocks heat up and begin to burn his skin. He pushed at her with the stone, pulled at her with wind, but she held tight. Just when he began to think he would faint from the heat, a pillar of stone shot past them, missing them by mere inches, and slamming into the far wall. It was accompanied by a wall of freezing water that flowed over both of them, flinging both of them backwards, still locked in their dark embrace.

Steam erupted into the air where the water touch Azula's skin, but her fire was extinguished. Aang saw his chance, and feeling the vibrations like Toph had taught him, he found a boulder and pulled it toward him, slamming it hard into Azula's back. She grunted and slid away into the swirling current. Not far away, Aang saw Sokka's body floating face down, and he swam to him and lifted his face out of the water. He cradled his friend in his arms, leaning close to try and feel if the man was breathing.

The swirling water was receding, flowing back out the door of the chamber down the hallway, and two very angry women and one visibly shaken prince stood in the doorway. Aang's tattoos reverted back to their normal color as the shock hit him.

_NO! Katara! Why did you come? _his heart screamed. He looked to where Azula was already getting to her feet. _I won't loose you, Katara!_ He pulled himself to his feet and raced at Azula, who was already dodging ribbons of water and flying stones.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Toph was ready to kill. With the wind stopped she could feel everything clearly, and she felt Sokka in Aang's arms. Aang's heart was racing, but Sokka was barely breathing, his heart beating so faintly that she could only just feel it.

_What has this bitch done to him? _she thought as she unleashed a barrage of stones at Azula. She slammed her foot down and a column of stone shot up from beneath Azula's feet, and she jumped out of the way just in time to keep herself from being crushed against the ceiling. Beside her Katara had tendrils of water swirling about her body, flailing like whips at the firelord, and Zuko was shooting lightning bolts at his sister, yelling loudly with each thrust of his hand.

Azula proved just how agile she could be by dodging everything thrown at her and firing blasts of lightning and fire back at them from rapidly moving fists and feet. Aang rushed Azula from behind, but the woman did a strange flip, catching Aang in the stomach and propelling him forward into Zuko.

Aang and Zuko disentangled and the four of them began to bombard Azula, pushing her back. Katara began pushing waves of water at her that slammed into her chest, shoving her back a pace at a time. Toph bent down and slammed her fists repeatedly into the floor repeatedly causing the floor to tremble. Stones began to fall from the ceiling as columns wavered and fell. Aang and Zuko were throwing blasts of fire and lightning, forcing Azula to quickly dodge their attacks, and all the while they were pushing her back.

"You think you have me?" she asked with a wicked laugh, and she leveled her gaze on Katara, "I know your weakness Avatar," she said, and she lept forward, throwing her hand out before her, the tips of her fingers crackling with electricity that arched toward Katara. She missed by a hands breadth as the woman dived, slamming hard into Toph and toppling them both to the floor.

"KATARA!" screamed Aang as he leapt in front of her and shot a ridge of stone at her. Azula jumped, planting a foot on the ridge of stone and flipping backwards. Toph leapt to her feet, rage filling her as Azula planted one metal encased foot on Sokka's chest. Azula's manacle laugh cut into her mind, and Toph was preparing to renew her barrage of stones but was stopped in her tracks by the sickening rip of steel on flesh.

Azula clutched at the blade that protruded from her chest and passed inches from her chin, her blood coating her own hands and oozing from her mouth. Sokka growled low in his throat and gave the blade a final twist before he and Azula both went limp and lay unmoving on the floor.


	8. Like Waves upon the Rocks

**Chapter 8**

**Like Waves on the Rocks**

Toph wanted to scream, but her mouth wouldn't work. She raced forward, reaching Sokka's side just before his sister. She knelt at his side, feeling so helpless for the first time since she'd been trapped on that fire nation ship. Only this time Sokka couldn't hold her. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled his breastplate and helmet off and helped Katara roll him over.

Katara pressed the water against his charred flesh, willing his body to repair itself. Zuko knelt beside Toph and carefully sliced Sokka's hand free of the sword hilt. Aang stood behind Katara with one hand on her shoulder. Toph pressed two fingers to the side of his neck, begging any spirit that would hear her that his heart was still beating. It was, but faintly.

A man ran in dressed in fire nation armor. Everyone jumped to their feet except Zuko, who calmly rose and bowed. The man bowed in return.

"What news have you, Lee?" asked Zuko.

"Your wife and the rebel army are outside the palace. We had planned on rescuing you today during the festival, but... it seems you've already been rescued," said the young man, a smile in his voice.

Zuko grunted, "Tell them to secure the palace and have Mei meet me out front. We must let the people know what has happened and who is now firelord."

Katara knelt back beside her brother and continued to swipe water across Sokka's burnt skin.

"His breathing is becoming more normal," said Katara.

"Toph..." came a horse whisper, and Toph whirled back to face Sokka. Katara was staring down at her brother in shock. Toph could feel his heart beating stronger through the vibrations in the floor, and she smiled.

"Sokka..." she said, dropping to her knees and cupping his face in her hands, "I thought..."

"I know," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Toph?"

"Yeah," she said, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You know... I'm pretty messed up..." he said softly. She laughed.

"Yeah. I know. I'm blind, but I can tell that much."

"What I mean is... there's not much I can offer you now, but..." he trailed off and pushed her away, looking into her pale green eyes.

"But... what?..." she asked, her heart fluttering.

"But... I... Toph will you marry me?"

She tried to speak, but once again her mouth had stopped working. She settled for nodding and leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. When she regained her composure, she whispered in his ear, "You have one crazy sense of timing, Snoozles."

He chuckled.

"We'd better get him somewhere that we can really clean and bandage his wounds... and I'll see if I can save your hand, Sokka. It's pretty bad, though," said Katara with a grimace at his partially melted hand. Toph nodded, and helped Sokka stand. He was weak and leaned heavily on her, but she didn't mind. They made their way past the piles of rubble that littered the now unrecognizable room and out the doors.

"Hey, what if you can't fix my hand?" he asked as they crossed the threshold.

"Let's not talk about that now, Sokka," said Katara.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sokka stood waste deep in the river running his left hand over the place where his right hand used to be. Things were more peaceful now, even if the peace wasn't perfect. Ty Lee and some of Azula's old cronies were still causing trouble, but things weren't nearly what they had once been. The war was over, which was just as well, because Sokka knew he'd never be able to wield a sword again.

"Your sister's wedding was nice and all, even if everyone in the four nations showed up to see the avatar get hitched, but I'm glad to be getting out of this dress," said Toph from the bank.

Sokka looked over his shoulder and quickly looked away, "Toph... I don't think this is appropriate..." he said blushing.

"Its ok, Snoozles. I promise not to look," she said with a wicked grin. He listened to her movements, hearing her step into the water and wade toward him. He sighed when he felt her hand reach up and gently caress the tightened skin of his shoulder.

"I know its bad..."

"It's not so bad," she said at the same time. They laughed, and he turned slowly to face her.

She stood there quietly, her head upturned toward his. His let his gaze drift downward to the curve of her breast and the place just below the curve of her waste that was seductively shrouded below the water's surface.

He turned his eyes back to her upturned face and saw that she was smiling at him. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away, she lay her head against his chest and whispered, "I have to go home & tell my parents that I'm betrothed."

"I know. I'll be right there with you," he said, burying his face in her hair.

An idea struck him at that moment, and he began to back up, pulling her with him into the deeper water.

"What are you doing, Sokka?"

"Just trust me. If you're going to live with the water tribe, you have to learn to swim," he said with a smile.

"Who says we're going to live with your tribe? We could just as easily live the earth kingdom," she said, but she stopped struggling and went with him.

"Hold on to my arm and kick your feet," he told her as the water got too deep for her to touch bottom anymore. He offered her his damaged forearm and used the other to stroke.

"I'm scared, Sokka," she said softly.

"I've got you."

She nodded and kicked her feet. They swam all the way to the other side of the river and back, and Toph was becoming more and more confident with each passing moment. Then suddenly Sokka had slipped away from her and she was alone and lost in the water. She began to panic and flounder.

"Just kick your feet and push the water with your hands," she heard Sokka's voice not far from her. She did as he said and Sokka smiled as she lay suspended in the water, "I'm doing it, Sokka!" she exclaimed happily, and she threw one fist into the air in triumph. She immediately began to sink, and this caused her to panic.

Sokka was right there beside her, pulling her to the surface again, "I think that's enough for one night," he said as he pulled her to the shore. The two of them lay on the bank, naked in the moonlight.

"I want you to know that... even though I was scared... I knew you'd take care of me," she said gently.

"I know. I'm your rock," said Sokka with a small laugh as he pulled her against him.

"Yeah."

"And you're my sword," he whispered.

"Sokka?..." she asked as he pushed her onto her back. His hand was exploring her creamy skin, and his lips caught hers in a kiss. She smiled into his lips as she felt a warm, insistent pressure against her thigh.

"Toph..."

The two of them joined on the banks of the river. They met tenderly and passionately there in the light of the full moon, the blind earth bender and the broken swordsman, like the waves upon the rocks.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**WHEW! I finally finished! So hopefully you guys like it. This is the first fanfic I've written that wasn't a oneshot, so please let me know if there's something you think I could do better in the next one. (Besides my bad grammar and punctuation. My husband already told me how horrible that was. lol!)**

**It's kinda funny how stories write themselves sometimes. Believe it or not, when I started this story it was supposed to be a Sokka & Toph onshot lemon. lol! I guess the characters had other things in mind. Never did get a lemon to fit in quite right in this story... Oh well. I've fixed the summary to say lime instead of lemon. **

**Also, my mother helped me edit these last night, so I think I got out most of the grammar problems, but she's almost as bad at noticing punctuation as I am, so if anyone notices something wrong, feel free to tell me. Well, that's all for now. Thanks. **

**Love Always,**

**Mystic**


End file.
